


People Fall In Love (In Mysterious Ways)

by bistiles_bilinski



Series: Tumblr Fics // Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Deputy Derek, Graffiti Artist Stiles, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistiles_bilinski/pseuds/bistiles_bilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles burst out laughing while Derek hid his face in the back of Stiles’ neck and groaned, because of course he would have the biggest crush on his boss’ son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Fall In Love (In Mysterious Ways)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt from an anon:
> 
> 12\. I was walking home after a late shift at work and caught you graffiting a wall. You were going to run away but I stopped you because I want to see the finished piece, and now you’re sort of teaching me as you paint and it’s awesome?
> 
> 12.5. Okay, we totally got arrested for the graffiti but we’re sharing a cell and you have paint smeared across your cheek and you look adorable and neither of our friends answered our phone calls to bail us out so it looks like we’re here ‘til morning.
> 
> Title: [ Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA)

Derek huddled further into coat and huffed out an annoyed breath. Fuck his life, having to come to some one-horse town when there were at least twelve other people in his department that were better qualified. He had just shoved his hands further into his pockets when the sound of spray paint cut through the quiet night.

There was a silhouette down the alley, arm poised to spray, and Derek shouted, “Hey!” He should have anticipated the person to run, luckily he was quick enough to catch them by the arm and whip them around. “Shouldn’t you be in bed? It’s a school night.”

The young man in his grip tried to tug free as he snorted and said, “I’ve been graduated for a year and a half. Shouldn’t you be in a bar regretting your life choices?”

Derek resisted the urge snap his teeth like a dog and instead gave a sarcastic laugh. He turned towards the wall, his grip loosening as he took in the mural of a little house and garden. “You did this?” he asked, suddenly feeling breathless. 

“Yeah,” the voice was coming from his left and he paused to spare him a glance before looking back to the wall. “My mom and me always used to paint together. It was our thing, something we had in common. I’m Stiles by the way.”

“Derek,” he said out of habit. “Fuck, this is amazing. How were you planning on finishing it?” He glanced over at the young man, Stiles, and took in the blush creeping up his neck.

“You can stay and find out for yourself,” he said, grabbing the can he’d previously stored in his bag. “So what’s brings you out so late at night, it’s usually dead this time of night.”

“Late shift,” he said, eyes trained on Stiles’ outstretched arm as he shakes the can and resumes his painting, he’s transfixed as Stiles paints and starts talking. He’s not really listening, just watching the way Stiles move as his arms reach out to paint the high spots and letting his calming voice wash over him. “I’ve always wanted to paint,” he says, surprising himself.

Stiles stops and looks at him from over his shoulder before saying, “Come here.” 

Derek slides up beside him, glancing at the man beside him before turning to the mural and saying, “This is beautiful.”

“You can help me finish it,” Stiles said, handing him the can in his hand and coming to stand behind him. “It’ll be easy since it’s the sky,” he said softly, bringing his hand to rest on top of Derek’s on the can. He brought their hands up and pressed on the top of the can until a steady spray was released.

Derek lost track of time after that, lost himself in the quiet voice in his ear and the warm hand on his own. He lost himself in the warm fingers gripping his hip and god, he hadn’t crushed on someone this fast since high school.

They were nearing the end of the painting when a shout at the end of the alley made them both snap their heads up and Stiles started a string of “shit, fuck” as he stuffed his paint cans in his bag and grabbed Derek’s wrist. “We gotta get out of here.”

Derek tried to ignore the way his skin heated where Stiles’ fingers were touching and took off at a run after him. They had just rounded the corner when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and yanked him out of Stiles’ grasp.

“Damn kids,” the officer grunted, catching Stiles by his shirt and dragging him back. “Stiles,” he said, deadpan. “Why am I not surprised?”

“You’ve known me too long, Dan.” 

“You know the drill, go get in the fucking car kid.”

* * *

Stiles sat in the holding cell, feet spread out in front of him and staring at the back of Derek’s head. There was a fifty fifty chance the man was mad at him, and wasn’t that just Stiles’ luck? Randomly meeting a hot guy, only to get him locked up a few hours later?

“Sorry about the-” he waved his hands around, indicating the whole of the jail. “Not exactly how I imagined tonight going.” What he’d imagined had been finishing his mural, not meeting a man hotter than the sun with adorable bunny teeth and scruff and  _god_  he really fucked up.

Derek shook his head and turned to face him, “Don’t worry about it, I could have avoided it by just leaving you be and going home.” He crossed the minimal space and sat next to Stiles on the bench, then said, “I’m glad I didn’t though, I had fun.”

Stiles looked over to him and smiled as his eyes caught in the paint smeared across his cheek. He reached out and rubbed at the skin and Derek raised his brow. “Paint,” Stiles said quietly.

He wasn’t sure when they went from staring at each other to kissing, but it happened and he wasn’t complaining. He moaned at the wet slide of their mouth and grabbed Derek’s bicep to keep himself from falling to the floor. When they finally broke apart, Stiles whispered, “We should go out sometime.”

Derek nodded before asking, “You have anyone coming to pick you up?” 

“No, my one call turned out to be a flop. I got my buddy’s voicemail.”

Derek chuckled and the noise sent shivers up Stiles’ spine. “Yeah, my one phone call didn’t go so well either.”

“Guess that means we’re stuck here till morning.” Stiles settled himself in against Derek’s chest and pressed a kiss to the inside of his arm, “I think I’m okay with that.”

“Me too,” Derek said, pulling him in closer and closing his eyes.

~ ~ ~

The next morning when the Sheriff pulled the cell door open, he groaned. “Really, Stiles?” he asked, startling the both boys awake. “You can’t just get into trouble, you have to get the new deputy arrested too?”

Stiles burst out laughing while Derek hid his face in the back of Stiles’ neck and groaned, because of course he would have the biggest crush on his boss’ son. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile like the idiot i am, i love hearing from you guys!! also, you should come [ tumbl](http://bi-stiles-bilinski.tumblr.com/) with me, because i'm a dork that geeks out about these certain two idiots in love <3


End file.
